In unpublished Patent Application DE 10252827 a circuit arrangement for rapid activation of loads was proposed in which the load can be connected to a power supply source by means of a switching transistor designed as an N-channel MOS power transistor and switched as a high-side switch. Here an auxiliary voltage which exceeds the voltage of the power supply source is applied to the gate electrode of the switching transistor by a controllable switching device.